Love Between Revenge
by Dhyun628
Summary: No summary! Males bikinnya langsung aja baca :D [Daejae - 2jae - Daehyun - Youngjae - Jaebum - yaoi - crime]
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Youngjae

Daehyun

Jaebum

...

Romance – Hurt/comfort – Crime – Yaoi

Rated M

...

-Banyak Typo-

-Happy Reading-

...

Seorang namja tengah duduk di sofa dengan segalas wine di tangannya sambil menonton tv yang sedang menayangkan seorang pebisnis yang baru saja memenangkan penghargaan

"Selamat atas penghargaan yang anda terima Tuan Yoo, usaha anda selama ini tidak sia-sia" ujar seorang pembawa acara di tv

"Hahaha terima kasih semuanya" ujar Tuan Yoo sambil tertawa senang

"Apa faktor pendukung anda hingga sukses seperti sekarang"

"Tentu saja istri dan putraku ini. Mereka selalu ada untukku dan mendukungku baik susah maupun senang"

"Kau akan membayar semua yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku Yoo Seungho" namja itu memandang penuh amarah namja paruh baya yang muncul di tv meminum winenya dengan sekali teguk

_Pip_

Tv di depannya menjadi gelap seseorang yang baru saja datang langsung mematikannya, namja itu menengok kebelakang melihat siapa yang datang

"Jangan kotori tanganmu hyung biarkan aku yang akan melakukannya" ujar namja yang baru saja tiba itu

"Lakukan dengan rapih dan jangan sisakan satupun aku tidak ingin ada yang tersisa dari keluarga itu"

"Aku janji hyung" ujar namja yang lebih muda

...

...

_Maret 2019_

"Aku berada di parkiran"

"Hahh dasar sialan" makinya setelah membaca pesan dari calon tunangannya

Yoo Youngjae namja manis berumur 22 tahun itu berulang kali menghela nafas frustasi. Dia merasa seperti burung dalam sangkar emas sejak kecil dia tidak pernah merasa bahagia karena kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka dan terlalu mengekangnya bahkan bernafas saja rasanya sulit

Beberapa tahun terakhir ini perusahaan ayahnya semakin maju membuatnya semakin tertekan bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun ayahnya tega menjodohkannya dengan namja yang tidak pernah dia kenalnya hanya karena perjanjian bisnis, sungguh lelah dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini dia ingin hidup bebas tanpa beban apapun

Youngjae mengeram matanya melirik ponselnya yang tidak berhenti berbunnyi, tidak ingin terus menerus di teror namja itu Youngjae mempercepat langkahnya ke arah parkiran dia membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya tanpa perasaan hingga terdengan bunyi keras

"Calm down honey kau bisa merusak mobil mewahku"

"Shut your mouth Im Jaebum dan berhenti menelponku terus menerus"

"Kekeke aku akan berhenti menelponmu jika kau menjawab telponku atau setidaknya membalas pesanku honey" ujar Jaebum baru saja akan menyentuh pipi Youngjae tapi namja manis itu langsung menepis tangannya kasar

"Jangan menyentuhku dan cepat antarkan aku pulang" seru Youngjae

"Hah baiklah" pasrah Jaebum

Namja itu menyalakan mobilnya dan mengantar calon tunangannya pulang ke rumah mewahnya, saat sampai di depan rumah dan tanpa mengatakan apapun Youngjae turun dengan membanting pintu mobil Jaebum

"Ck awas saja kau nanti Yoo Youngjae, aku pastikan kau akan membayarnya" geram Jaebum

_Brak_

Youngjae membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar membuat para maid terkejut dan lantas langsung membungkuk ketika melihat tatapa matanya yang sangat menusuk, saat dia ingin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya padangan matanya menatap namja tan yang sedang duduk di pantri bersama sang kepala maid yang sedang menatapnya bingung

Namja manis itu menatap namja tan itu lama dengan pandangan yang berubah sendu tapi tidak lama kemudian dia kembali menaiki tangga setelah namja tan itu memutuskan padangan mereka dan kembali dengan aktifitasnya

Di kamar Youngjae berbaring di kasurnya sambil menangis, dia menangisi nasibnya yang tidak bisa melawan kedua orang tuanya juga karena tatapan Daehyun tadi padanya

"Aku membencimu Jung Daehyun" gumamnya di tengah tangisan

...

...

Youngjae turun ke ruang makan setelah siap dengan memakai celana jins dan kemeja kotak-kotak merah juga tas ransel di pundaknya

"Pagi umma appa" sapanya dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi

"Pagi Youngie" balas Nyonya Yoo sambil tersenyum sedangkan Tuan Yoo hanya berdehem masih sibuk dengan koran paginya

"Youngjae kau menangis matamu bengkak" tanya Nyonya Yoo

"Tidak, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur karena belajar hingga larut malam" bohong Youngjae

"Jaga kondisimu Yoo Youngjae besok hari pertunanganmu appa tidak ingin kau sakit dan mengacaukan acara yang sudah kami rencanakan" tegas Tuan Yoo

Youngjae hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang terlalu berambisi untuk menjodohkan dirinya, tidak lama Daehyun datang menghampiri meja makan lalu menunduk singgat pada mereka

"Permisi tuan mobil anda sudah siap" ujar Daehyun

"Geurae. Ayo pergi" sahut Tuan Yoo

"Tunggu kalau Daehyun mengantar appa lalu aku?" tanya Youngjae

"Jaebum akan mengantarmu. Mulai hari ini dia yang akan mengantar jemputmu" jawab Nyonya Yoo

"Apa tuan muda Im sudah beralih menjadi supirku sekarang?" sindir Youngjae lalu menatap Daehyun yang hanya diam menatapnya

"Youngjae jaga ucapanmu, Jaebum adalah calon tunanganmu" bentak Tuan Yoo "Ayo pergi Daehyun" lanjutnya Daehyun hanya mengangguk lalu melirik Youngjae singkat, bisa dia lihat namja manis itu mengeraskan rahangnya sambil menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu yang di pegangnya

Daehyun berjalan di belakang Tuan Yoo hingga sampai di teras rumah mereka berhenti saat melihat Jaebum datang

"Pagi ahjussi" sapa Jaebum

"Pagi juga Jaebum-ah. Cepat sekali kau datang"

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuat tunanganku menunggu" sahut Jaebum

"Kalau begitu masuklah dia sedang sarapan. Aku harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang" ujar Tuan Yoo

Saat Daehyun berjalan melewati Jaebum dengan sengaja namja itu menabrak bahunya keras dan meliriknya sinis "Lihat jalanmu" ujarnya

Daehyun membalas tatapan sinis Jaebum dengan tatapan tajamnya tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara untuk membalas Jaebum, namja tan itu kembali berjalan dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tuan Yoo lalu masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari rumah mewah itu

"Pagi honey. Kau sudah siap ke kampus?" tanya Jaebum saat melihat namja manis itu keluar dia merangkul bahu Youngjae, namja manis itu berusaha melepas rangkulan Jaebum dan menatapnya tajam

"Jangan menyetuhku" Youngjae melepas tangan Jaebum dari bahunya

"Youngjae jangan seperti itu" tegur Nyonya Yoo

"Tidak apa ahjumah" ujar Jaebum dengan senyum manisnya

"Oh ya Jaebum jangan lupa mengambil cincin pertunangan kalian nanti siang" Nyonya Yoo mengingatkan

"Pasti. Ayo honey" ajak Jaebum

Tanpa menjawab Youngjae masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Jaebum, tidak ada percakapan dari keduanya selama perjalanan meski Jaebum berusaha mengajaknya bicara tapi Youngjae hanya diam tanpa menjawab namja manis itu menyumpat telinganya dengan headset membuat Jaebum mengeram kesal

Setelah sampai di kampus Youngjae turun tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya Jaebum hanya menatap tajam namja manis itu

...

...

**Engagement day**

Rumah mewah keluarga Yoo terlihat sangat ramai malam itu karena putra satu-satunya akan melaksanakan pertunangannya dengan anak dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya, Tuan Yoo dan Tuan Im sepakat untuk menjodohkan kedua anak mereka hanya untuk memperluas bisnis mereka saja

"Baiklah acara tukar cincin antara Jaebum dan Youngjae akan segera kami mulai" ujar Tuan Yoo dengan senyum senang, dia mempersilahkan keduanya untuk maju dan saling memasangkan cincin

Youngjae dengan berat hati memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Jaebum setelah terpasang namja itu mendekatinya dan berusaha mencium Youngjae, namja manis itu berusaha mundur tapi saat melihat tatapan tajam ayahnya dia terhenti. Jaebum yang melihat itu menarik pinggangnya dan langsung tersenyum miring lalu dengan cepat dia mencium bibir Youngjae, tidak hanya mencium dia juga mengulum bibirnya

Namja manis itu mengerang mencoba tidak membalas ciuman Jaebum saat dia membuka mata, matanya langsung menatap Daehyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang. Merasa tidak mendapat balasan Jaebum menghentikan ciumannya dengan lembut dia mengusap sudut bibir Youngjae lalu tersenyum menyeringai

"Ternyata bibirmu manis juga honey" bisiknya di depan bibir Youngjae

"Fuck you" maki Youngjae dengan bisikan tapi Jaebum hanya tersenyum mendengar itu

Setelah acara tukar cincin Youngjae ingin pergi ke kamarnya tapi ayahnya memaksanya menemani Jaebum untuk menyalami para tamu yang datang dengan terpaksa dia menurut, Youngjae memaksakan senyum palsunya di depan para tamu lalu berbincang singkat dengan mereka

Malam mulai larut para tamu mulai pulang satu persatu hanya tersisa orang tuannya yang sedang berbincang dengan Jaebum dan orang tuanya. Youngjae memilih pergi dari sana setelah pamit pada mereka dengan alasan ingin beristirahat, dia mengambil sebotol wine yang masih utuh di atas meja

...

Daehyun kembali ke kamarnya di paviliun belakang rumah keluarga Yoo, dia mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu membuka kancing kemejanya baru kancing ke tiga terbuka tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar menghentikannya

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Namja tan itu meraba dinding dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang tadi hanya di terangi oleh lampu kecil di sudut ruangan, dia menegok ke arah tempat tidurnya ada Youngjae yang duduk disana sambil meminum wine langsung dari botolnya jangan lupakan jika namja manis itu telah menanggalkan celana kainnya dan hanya memakai kemeja putih polos yang dua kancingnya sudah terbuka

"Tuan muda anda sedang apa di kamar saya?" tanya Daehyun sopan

"Merayakan pertunanganku dengan si brengsek itu bersamamu" jawab Youngjae

"Sebaiknya tuan muda kembali ke kamar" ujar Daehyun

Youngjae menatap tajam Daehyun dia meletakan botol wine di atas nakas lalu berjalan mendekati Daehyun dengan langkah sempoyongan

"Lakukan apa yang orang tuamu minta, cobalah untuk mengenal Jaebum dan belajarlah mencintainya karena kita tidak bisa bersatu. Kata-katakmu padaku 2 minggu lalu seperti pisau yang menusuk dadaku Jung Daehyun ugh"

Youngjae hampir terjatuh saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan Daehyun beruntung namja tan itu dengan sigap menangkapnya, Youngjae melingkarkan tangannya di leher Daehyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak membawaku lari saja?" bisik Youngjae depan bibir Daehyun

"Anda mabuk tuan muda"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Daehyunie, kata tuan dan supir sudah terhapus dari kita sayang" ujar Youngjae dia mengusap tengkuk Daehyun dengan sensual dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya menempel pada namja tan itu lalu menggesekkan milik mereka yang masih tertutup

"Shh Youngjae hentikan pakai celanamu dan kembalilah ke kamar" pinta Daehyun frustasi tubuhnya mulai bereaksi saat dengan sengaja namja manis itu sengaja menggesekan milik mereka berdua

Youngjae tersenyum tanpa menghentikan aksinya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Daehyun "Apa kau tidak merindukanku Daehyunie? Apa kau tidak ingin menghapus jejak namja brengsek itu dari bibirku?" ujarnya lalu meniup telinga namja tan itu dan mengulumnya sensual

"Youngjae aku serius hentikan ini" Daehyun mendorong bahu Youngjae menjauh

"Aku tidak mau" tidak mau menyerah Youngjae mendorong balik Daehyun ke dinding lalu membungkam bibir tebal namja tan itu dengan ciuman yang panasnya

Daehyun mengumpat dalam hati karena tubuhnya dengan cepat merespon aksi Youngjae, dia memiringkan kepalanya ikut membalas ciuman namja manis itu tangannya menekan tengkuk Youngjae semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka

Namja manis itu tersenyum dalam hatinya saat tahu Daehyun tidak menolaknya, dia mengusap dada Daehyun dan membuka kancing kemejanya hingga terbuka semuanya lalu melepasnya dari tubuh namja tan itu

"Enghhh" Youngjae melenguh saat tangan Daehyun turun ke pantatnya dan meremasnya dengan cepat namja tan itu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Youngjae yang terbuka, dia memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut namja manis itu

Tidak ingin kalah Youngjae menggigit lembut lidah Daehyun tangannya mengusap perut Daehyun lalu turun mengusap penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana

"Empphh aahhh" desah Youngjae kepalanya mendongkak membuat ciuman mereka terlepas saat Daehyun memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana dan mengusap pintu holenya

"Shhhh Daehyunie aahhh" Youngjae tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat mulut Daehyun menyerang leher dan bahunya hingga meningalkan tanda, lidah panas Daehyun ikut menjilati titik sensitifnya

Youngjae melepas tangan Daehyun dari pantatnya dan menghentikan aksinya membuat namja tan itu sedikit bingung, dia mundur selangkah lalu berjongkok di depan selangkangan Daehyun dengan senyum menggoda Youngjae membuka ikat pinggang serta celana namja tan itu lalu menariknya turun. Namja manis itu menurunkan dalaman Daehyun dia menjilati bibirnya saat melihat penis besar yang mulai menengang itu tangannya mulai mengurutnya perlahan

"Ahh Jaeh kulum ah baby shh" pinta Daehyun mulai mendesah

Mendengar permintaan itu Youngjae langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukan penis besar Daehyun, dia memaikan lidahnya di kepalanya junior itu lalu mengulumnya tangan Youngjae mengurut bagian junior Daehyun yang tidak masuk. Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang sedang mendesah nikmat karena ulahnya dengan pandangan yang menggoda

Daehyun mendesis saat melihat padangan menggoda di bawahnya namja tan itu meremas rambut Youngjae dan membantu namja manis itu mengeluar masukkan penisnya, Youngjae melebarkan kerongkongannya dan mencoba memasukan seluruh penis Daehyun di mulutnya hingga tersedak. Merasa sudah cukup Youngjae melepaskan tangan Daehyun dari rambutnya lalu mengeluarkan penis tegang itu dari dalam mulutnya

"Hahh kenapa berhenti?" tanya Daehyun, dia menatap wajah memerah Youngjae dengan bibir dan dagu yang mengkilap karena salivanya

"Keluarkan di dalamku Daehyunie" pinta Youngjae

Daehyun menarik Youngjae berdiri dan mendorongnya ke dinding dengan cepat dia membuka celana dalam Youngjae lalu melingkarkan kedua kaki namja manis itu ke pinggangnya, dia menggesekan penisnya di hole berkedut Youngjae

"Nghh masukkan Daehyun jangan menggoda AKHMPP" Youngjae berteriak karena Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba memasukinya, namja tan itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya

"Jangan berteriak Jae kau ingin membuatku terbunuh"

"Shh kalau begitu masuki aku dengan perlahan brengsek"

_Cup_

Daehyun bibir Youngjae setelah mendengarnya mengumpat "Jangan mengumpat baby mulut manismu hanya cocok untuk mendesah namaku saja"

Youngjae tersenyum "Bergeraklah dengan cepat jangan menahannya, buat aku mendesahkan namamu sayang" bisiknya sensual

"Ngahh aaahhhh aahhh" Youngjae mulai mendesah saat Daehyun bergerak cepat sesuai keinginannya

"Terushh seperti ituh aahhh fuck meh harder aahh ahhh"

Daehyun membuka kemeja yang masih menepel di tubuh Youngjae dan membuangnya dia mendekatkan kepalanya mengulum puting tegang Youngjae, tangannya yang lain memilin dan menarik puting satunya lagi pinggangnya terus bergerak menumbuk hole Youngjae yang tidak berhenti mendesah

"Ughh ohhh disanahh aahh lagi aaahh aahhhh" Youngjae mendongkak saat Daehyun menumbuk spotnya kuat

"Damn ketat sekalih aahhh" desah Daehyun ikut mendongkak kepalanya

Kedua kaki Youngjae semakin erat memeluk pinggang Daehyun membuat namja tan itu terus menumbuk spotnya, sementara kedua tangan Daehyun meremas pantat Youngjae dan menumbuknya semakin cepat dan keras

"Daehh i wanna ahhh cum aahh aaahhhh"

Daehyun menggenggam dan mengocok penis Youngjae yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya, dia membantu namja manis itu untuk menjemput klimaksnya

"Aahhh aaahhhhh aaaahhhhhhh" Youngjae mendesah keras saat cairannya keluar dan mengotori perut mereka berdua, namja manis itu terengah-engah lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Daehyun

Namja tan itu menurunkan kedua kaki lemas Youngjae dan mengeluarkan penisnya kemudian dia menuntunnya ke ranjang dan membuatnya menungging, Daehyun mendorong punggung Youngjae dan menarik pingganya ke atas membuat namja manis itu semakin memperlihatkan hole merah yang masih berkedut meminta di penuhi

Daehyun mendorong penisnya masuk setengah lalu mengeluarkan lagi dia terus melakukannya berulang kali membuat Youngjae semakin gelisah

"Eungghhh masukkan penismu ahh Daehyunie penuhi akuh" pinta Youngjae sambil menengok ke belakang

Daehyun menyeringai melihat wajah horny namja manis itu dia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga ujung lalu menusuk keras hingga menumbuk spot Youngjae

"Akhh" desah Youngjae tertahan bantal tubuhnya ambruk di ranjang Daehyun saat namja tan itu menumbuknya dengan keras

"Ngahhh aaahhh Daehyunh aahhh"

Youngjae mengigit dan meramas bantal di bawahnya saat gerakan Daehyun semakin tidak terkontrol menusuk holenya, suara desahan ranjang berdecit dan kulit yang bertabrakan membuat kegiatan mereka semakin panas. Berdoa saja semoga tidak ada yang mendengar desahan nikmat Youngjae dalam kamarnya

"Shh ahh ketatkan lagih babyhh aahhh fuck"

Daehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih Youngjae dia menciumi dan menggigit punggung namja manis itu saat merasa akan segara klimaks

"Keluar Daehh akuh aaahh aahhhh"

"Bersama baby"

"Aaahhhhhh" keduanya mendesah saat sampai bersamaan

Daehyun menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Youngjae yang masih terengah-engah, namja manis itu membalikan tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan memeluk namja tan itu dia menaruh dagunya di dada Daehyun yang sedang menutup mata

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ujar Youngjae

"Yang mana?" tanya Daehyun tanpa membuka matanya

"Kenapa kita tidak lari saja dari sini?"

Daehyun membuka matanya dan menatap Youngjae "Apa kau pikir ayahmu akan diam saja jika kita lari? Tidak Jae dia akan terus mengejarmu kau tahu sendiri seperti apa ayahmu itu"

"Lalu sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Sampai kapan aku terus hidup seperti boneka di rumah ini?" tanya Youngjae lalu duduk di samping Daehyun

"Aku akan berusaha mencari cara Youngjae. Bersabarlah jika kau memang ingin bersamaku" balas Daehyun ikut duduk

Youngjae bangun memungguti bajunya dan memakai dengan kesal "Kau terus-terusan mengatakan itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Membunuh ayahmu?" tanya Daehyun ikut kesal dia menahan tangan Youngjae yang akan pergi

"Jika kau memang perlu membunuhnya maka lakukanlah dan berhenti menjadi pengecut" jawab Youngjae kesal dia menghepaskan tangan Daehyun lalu keluar dari kamar, namja tan itu hanya menatap kepergian Youngjae dengan tatapan tajamnya

...

...

Youngjae memakan sarapannya dengan tidak bernafsu dia merasa bodoh mengikuti emosinya dan kembali berkengkar dengan Daehyun padahal baru semalam mereka saling bicara setelah 2 minggu lalu dia mendiami namja tan itu

"Youngjae-ah makan dengan benar" tegur Nyonya Yoo, namja manis itu hanya berdehem merespon ibunya

"Permisi tuan muda, mobil anda sudah siap" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae kebingungan

"Ah umma lupa memberitahumu jika semalam Jaebum pergi ke jeju katanya ada urusan bisnis selama seminggu, jadi Daehyun akan kembali mengantar jemputmu selama seminggu ini"

Namja manis itu bersorak gembira dalam hati mendengar penjelasan ibunya, dia bisa bebas dekat dengan Daehyun untuk seminggu ini. Youngjae tersenyum menatap Daehyun sambil meminum air putih

"Aku selesai. Kajja Daehyun" ujar Youngjae sambil mengedipkan matanya

Daehyun diam selama perjalanan ke kampus Youngjae sesekali dia melirik namja manis itu yang duduk disampingnya sambil terus bernyanyi dengan senyum di bibirnya. Daehyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan kampus Youngjae, namja manis itu membuka seatbeltnya tapi bukannya turun dia malah menarik kerah kemeja Daehyun membuat namja tan itu menoleh tanpa mengatakan apapun dia langsung mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Daehyun

Youngjae tersenyum saat Daehyun membalas ciuman basahnya namja tan itu menarik tengkuknya membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas. Daehyun mengggit bibir Youngjae membuat namja manis itu membuka mulutnya, lidahnya mengabsen isi mulut namja manis itu membuatnya melenguh

"Eungghhh enghhmpck"

Tangan Daehyun membuka seatbeltnya dan mengangkat pinggang Youngjae pindah duduk mengakang di pangkuannya, tangan namja manis itu memeluk lehernya tubuh mereka saling menempel karena ruang gerak mereka terlalu sempit punggungnya bahkan menabrak kemudi. 10 menit saling berciuman panas Youngjae memukul pundak Daehyun dia butuh bernafas mengerti namja tan itu melepas ciumannya dia melihat wajah memerah Youngjae yang sedang terengah-engah

"Ku pikir kau marah padaku?" tanya Daehyun jari jempolnya mengusap bibir Youngjae yang mengkilap karena saliva mereka Youngjae membuka matanya dan menatap namja tan itu wajah mereka sangat dekat

"Marah dan mendiamimu membuat hatiku sesak" jawab Youngjae dia menggigit jari jempol Daehyun yang masih berada di bibir bawahnya jari tangannya memainkan kancing atas kemeja namja tan itu dengan gerakan sensual

"Berhenti bermain-main dan turunlah" ujar Daehyun lalu menarik jarinya dari bibir Youngjae, dia mengerti arti tatapan namja manis itu

"Wanna play?" tawar Youngjae

"Apa kau tidak lihat ini dimana?"

"Sepertinya quickie tidak masalah"

"Kau gila eoh" seru Daehyun lalu kembali mendudukan Youngjae di kursi sampingnya

"Hahaha aku memang sudah gila karena mu" ujar Youngjae sambil tertawa

Youngjae merapikan penampilannya setelah menghentikan tawanya dia mengecup pipi Daehyun sebelum turun "Jangan lupa menjeputku sayang"

...

...

3 hari ini Youngjae benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya dengan Daehyun dia bahkan rela bolos kuliah demi menghabiskan waktunya dengan Daehyun. Semalam mereka tidak pulang ke rumah saat kedua orang tuanya bilang kalau akan ke china dan baru akan pulang malam ini, dengan gilannya Youngjae mengajak Daehyun pergi ke Daegu dan menghabiskan waktu panas mereka di rumah lamanya keduanya bahkan melakukan permainan beronde hingga subuh

Youngjae tertawa sendiri mengingat betapa gilanya mereka semalam tapi tawanya itu tidak bertahan lama saat matanya melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya berdiri di gerbang kampusnya

"Kenapa kau disini bukankah kau ada di jeju selama seminggu? Ini bahkan baru 4 hari"

"Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat lagi pula apa gunanya aku punya banyak asisten jika tidak aku manfaatkan. By the way merindukanmu honey" jawab Jaebum dengan senyum miringnya membuat Youngjae mendengus

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo naik"

Jaebum membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Youngjae setelah itu dia berjalan memutari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, Jaebum menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran membuat Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya

"Aku bilang ingin pulang kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kita makan dulu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, anggap saja kita sedang kencan" ujar Jaebum sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Aish jinja"

Youngjae turun dari mobil Jaebum dengan kesal dia malas untuk berdebat dengan namja itu, mau tidak mau dia menuruti keinginan Jaebum untuk makan bersama tanpa menghiraukan namja itu bicara Youngjae memakan spagetinya dengan malas-malasan

Ponsel Jaebum tidak berhenti berdering sedari mereka mulai makan tapi namja itu tidak ingin mengangkatnya dia malah mematikan telpon dari orang itu

"Siapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?"

"Asistenku jangan khawatir itu tidak terlalu penting lanjutkan saja makanmu"

"Terserah kau saja.. Aku ke toilet dulu" ujar Youngjae

"Ck appa sudah ku bilang jangan menghubungiku" Jaebum mengangkat telponnya yang kembali berdering saat Youngjae pergi ke toilet

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera melakukannya dan aku jamin Youngjae tidak akan bisa menolaknya jika iya maka aku akan bergerak cepat untuk menghabisinya" sahut Jaebum pada sang appa yang menelponnya setelah mendengar jawaban orang itu dia menutup telponnya dan kembali menaruh ponselnya di meja

"Kau terlihat sibuk" Jaebum terkejut saat Youngjae kembali tepat setelah dia menutup telponnya

"Oh kau sudah kembali" ujar Jaebum terlihat panik

"Nde, aku sudah selesai lebih baik kita pulang sekarang"

Jaebum mengangguk lalu berjalan ke mobilnya setelah membayar makanan mereka, dia membawa pulang Youngjae dan memilih diam. Sesampainya di depan rumah Youngjae dia mengunci pintu saat namja manis itu akan keluar

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Buka pintunya" seru Youngjae

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ujar Jaebum lalu menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Youngjae

"Apa ini?"

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri"

Youngjae membulatkan matanya saat membaca isi berkas-berkas itu dia menatap tajam Jaebum yang sedang menyeringai padanya

"Aku ingin kau membuat ayahmu menandatangani berkas-berkas ini" sahut Jaebum

"Kau ingin appaku menyerahkan semua aset-asetnya hasil kerja kerasnya atas namamu. Apa kau sudah gila?" seru Youngjae

Jaebum tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Youngjae "Hasil kerja kerasnya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau tidak tahu jika semua aset ayahmu adalah milik sabahatnya yang sudah dia tipu dengan keji?"

"M-mwo? Itu tidak mungkin dia..."

"Apa kau tidak heran kenapa 10 tahun lalu appamu bisa mendadak kaya raya padahal perusahaannya dulu hanya perusahaan kecil? Appamu menipu sahabat yang sangat mempercayainya saat mereka menjalani kerja sama, dia dengan liciknya mengubah isi berkas-berkas kesepakatan mereka dan membuat sahabatnya itu memindahkan seluruh asetnya atas namanya setelah itu dia membunuh sahabat berserta istrinya lalu appamu membuat kematian mereka terlihat seperti kecelakaan mobil" jelas Jaebum

Youngjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan "It-itu tidak mungkin. appa tidak mungkin melakukan itu"

"Kalau tidak percaya kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya, appamu adalah salah satu tersangkat tapi karena kekurangan bukti serta uang suap yang dia berikan pada polisi, jaksa dan pengacara mereka menutup kasusnya. Aku belajar dari ayahmu dan sekarang aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku lagi, aku menginginkan seluruh harta ayahmu menjadi milikmu dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari perjodohan ini jika kau bisa membuat appamu menandatangani berkas-berkas itu"

"Meskipun begitu tapi aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya" tegas Youngjae

Jaebum tidak menyerah dia mengambil selembar foto dan menunjukannya di depan Youngjae, namja manis itu membeku melihatnya foto itu adalah foto dirinya yang sedang bercumbu di dalam kamarnya dengan Daehyun

"Jika appamu bisa menyingkirkan sahabat dengan mudah lalu bayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya saat tahu jika supirnya bermain api dengan anaknya sendiri"

Mata Youngjae berkaca-kaca dia takut jika Jaebum menyebarkan foto-foto dirinya bersama Daehyun dan appanya melakukan hal yang seperti namja itu katakan, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Daehyun

Jaebum menarik sisi kemeja Youngjae dan menampikan bahu namja manis itu yang banyak tercetak tanda keunguan

"Dasar jalang, kau bertunangan denganku tapi bermain api dengan supirmu" geram Jaebum

"Aku akan mencobanya tapi jangan sekali-kali melibatkan Daehyun" lirih Youngjae lalu melepaskan tangan Jaebum dari kemejanya

Jaebum menyeringai "Apa kau begitu mempercayai dan mencintai supirmu itu? Bukankah dia belum lama bekerja pada keluargamu? Seharusnya kau tidak langsung percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenali Youngjae"

Youngjae termenung mendengar kata-kata Jaebum "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ck tidak ada. Cepat lakukan saja yang aku minta" ujar Jaebum lalu membuka kunci pintu mobilnya menyuruh namja manis itu keluar

Youngjae masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan kacau balau setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Jaebum dia melirik singkat Daehyun yang sedang minum di dapur heran karena melihat mata namja manis itu yang terlihat menahan tangis, Daehyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Youngjae ke kamarnya setelah melihat keadaan sekitarnya

"Jae ada apa?" tanya Daehyun masuk ke kamar Youngjae

Namja manis itu berdiri dan memeluk Daehyun erat "Dia tahu" gumamnya

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Jaebum dia tahu hubungan kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Youngjae menangis di pelukan Daehyun

"Stt tenanglah aku akan segera mencari cara. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi" pinta Daehyun dia menangkup pipi Youngjae dan menciumnya mencoba untuk menenangkan namja manis itu

_Sreett_

Suara itu meja terdorong terdengar dari luar kamar Youngjae membuat ciuman keduanya terhenti, mereka saling bertatap sebelum Youngjae mengecek siapa orang yang berada diluar dia menarik tangan Jihyo yang baru akan kabur

"Pergilah aku yang akan mengurusinya" ujar Youngjae pada Daehyun, namja tan itu melirik Jihyo sekilas lalu pergi dari sana

"Kau melihat kami?" tanya Youngjae dingi

"Mianhae tuan muda aku tidak sengaja" ucap Jihyo lalu membukukan badannya

"Apa Jaebum yang menyuruhmu?" Youngjae curiga jika salah satu maidnya adalah suruhan namja itu

Jihyo menggeleng "Tidak tuan muda. aku mohon maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang kejadian tadi

"Sebaiknya aku memang harus menutup mulutmu jika tidak maka akan ku hacurkan wajahmu itu" ancam Youngjae lalu kembali ke kamarnya

...

"Daehyun belum kembali juga?" tanya Youngjae pada salah satu maid

"Belum tuan muda"

Youngjae mendecakkan lidahnya dan kembali ke kamar dia gelisah menunggu Daehyun pulang, tadi sore namja tan itu bilang akan pergi sebentar saja tapi hingga menjelang tengah malam dia belum kembali juga

"Hahh sebenarnya kau kemana? Di saat seperti ini kau malah meninggalkanku" ujarnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuknya dan menutup mata tidak lama kemudian namja manis itu tertidur pulas

Di club malam Jaebum terlihat sedang bersenang-senang dengan salah satu yeoja berpakaian sangat seksi, mereka minum-minum dan bercumbu tangan namja itu bermain di paha dalam yeoja itu

_Drrttt..drrtt..drrtt_

Ponsel Jaebum bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk di dalam saku celananya dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, Jaebum tersenyum miring membaca isi pesan tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun pada yeoja itu dia pergi dari sana dan membawa mobilnya ke rumah Youngjae

"Tuan muda Im ada apa datang malam-malam begini?" tanya security

"Aku ada janji dengan Youngjae, dia menyuruhku datang" jawab Jaebum

Security itu mengerutkan alisnya heran tapi dia tetap membuka pagar rumah dan mengizinkan tunangan anak bosnya itu masuk. Jaebum berjalan masuk ke rumah mewah Youngjae dengan langkah sempoyongan dia sempat minum beberapa botol minuman tadi, namja itu memutuskan pergi ke dapur dulu untuk minum air putih. Setelah minum matanya melirik pisau yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri lalu melirik kamar kedua orang tua Youngjae yang berdekatan dengan ruang tengah, dia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir rasa pusing lalu kembali melangkah

_Ckleck_

Pintu kamar Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo terbuka namja itu masuk sambil membawa pisau di tangannya, dia berjalan mendekati Tuan Yoo yang tertidur di ranjangnya setelah menutup kembali pintu. Tuan Yoo membuka matanya merasa terusik saat kedua tangannya terikat di tiang ranjang, dia melebarkan mata terkejut melihat orang yang dikenalinya berdiri di sampingnya

"K-kau hmpp" namja itu membekap mulut dengan tangan kirinya Tuan Yoo ingin berontak tapi kedua tangannya terikat dia hanya bisa menendang asal-asalan

"Ssstt" suruhnya sambil mengarahkan pisau tajam itu di depan mulutnya menyutuh Tuan Yoo diam

"Kau harus membayar apa yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku"

_Bless_

Mata Tuan Yoo melebar seketika gerakannya terhenti saat namja itu menancapkan pisau tepat di jantungnya, tidak puas namja itu mencabut pisaunya membuat darah muncrat keluar dia kembali menancapkan pisau itu ke dada dan perut Tuan Yoo berulang kali sampai dia puas

_Ckleck_

Mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka namja itu bergerak cepat bersebunyi di samping lemari Nyonya Yoo keluar dari kamar mandi, ibu Youngjae itu membulatkan mata melihat keadaan sang suami yang bersimbah darah baru saja akan berteriak namja itu membekap mulutnya dari arah belakang dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Nyonya Yoo

"Jangan takut kau akan segera menyusul suami tercintamu" bisiknya lalu menyayat leher yeoja paruh baya itu darah segar muncrat keluar dari lehernya

_Bless_

Namja itu menancapkan pisaunya ke arah perut lalu dada Nyonya Yoo sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Tuan Yoo setelah itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping suaminya yang sudah kaku, namja itu tertawa puas melihat dua orang yang sangat di bencinya terbujur kaku di hadapannya

...

"Eunggh"

Youngjae menggeliat saat bibirnya basah dan merasa tangan seseorang membelai pahanya dia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Jaebum yang berada di depannya, namja manis itu mendorong Jaebum yang masih asik mencium bibirnya hingga terjatuh

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" seru Youngjae dia bergerak menjauh saat melihat namja itu berusaha mendekat

"Kau yang mengudangku kemari" jawab Jaebum sambil tersenyum miring

"Kau gila untuk apa aku menyuruhmu datang.. Ya lepaskan aku brengsek"

Youngjae berontak saat Jaebum menarik kakinya mendekat lalu mengunci kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepalanya

"Ayolah honey tidak usah munafik ayo kita lanjutkan aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipi tubuhmu yang indah ini"

Jaebum kembali mencium bibir Youngjae dengan ganas dia bahkan menggigit keras bibir namja manis itu hingga berdarah memaksanya membuka mulut, tangannya terus mengeksplor seluruh tubuh Youngjae

_Plak_

Jaebum menampar keras pipi Youngjae hingga berdarah dia geram karena namja manis itu terus berontak menolak sentuhannya

"Diam jalang atau aku akan berbuat lebih kasar lagi" bentak Jaebum

"Lepaskan aku brengsek hikss" Youngjae mulai menangis pipinya terasa panas akibat tamparan keras namja itu tapi dia tidak ingin menyerah dia terus berontak dalam kukungan Jaebum

"Jangan takut honey aku akan membuatmu mendesah nikmat sebentar lagi" ujar Jaebum lalu berusaha membuka celana Youngjae

Namja manis itu membuatkan matanya saat tangan Jaebum mulai menurunkan celananya, dia berteriak keras lalu menendang kuat selangkangan namja itu hingga kukungannya terlepas

"Akhh brengsek kau jalang" ringis Jaebum, dia kembali mendekati Youngjae sambil memegangi miliknya yang sakit

Melihat itu Youngjae mundur lalu mengambil botol kaca pajangan diatas meja belajarnya lalu menghantamnya ke kepala Jaebum saat namja itu menarik bajunya

_Prang_

Jaebum memegangi kepalanya yang terasa basah dia melihat darah yang mengalir keluar, kepalanya pusing dia mundur lalu terjatuh di lantai kamar Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae menutup mulutnya sendiri dia terduduk ketakutan saat melihat darah namja itu

_Ckleck_

Song ahjumah masuk ke dalam kamar Youngjae bersama dengan beberapa maid dan Daehyun setelah mendengar teriakannya, dia terkejut melihat Jaebum yang tergeletak di lantai

"A-apa dia mati?" tanya Youngjae ketakutan

"Dia hanya pingsan" jawab Daehyun

"A-apa perlu aku hubungi polisi?" tanya Jihyo

"Jangan dulu kita akan melapornya pada tuan dan nyonya dulu" jawab Song ahjumah

"Daehyun-ah kau amankan dulu Jaebum-ssi aku akan membawa tuan muda turun" pinta Song ahjumah diangguki namja tan itu dengan segera dia mencari tali untuk mengikat Jaebum. Mereka semua turun menyisakan Daehyun dan Jaebum di dalam kamar Youngjae, namja tan itu mengikat tangan Jaebum ke belakang tubuhnya

"AAAAA"

Daehyun menyeringai saat mendengar suara teriakan Youngjae di lantai bawah, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik saku jaketnya dan menaruhnya di saku celana Jaebum

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Youngjae

Daehyun

Jaebum

...

Other cast:

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

...

Romance - Hurt/comfort - Crime - Yaoi

Rated M

...

-Banyak Typo-

-Happy Reading-

...

"Apa rencanamu sudah matang?" tanya seorang dari telpon

"Nde aku akan melaksanakannya malam ini juga" jawab dingin namja bersurai dark brown itu

Terdengar suara tawa orang itu dari telpon dia senang mendengar jawaban darinya yang terkesan dingin

"Do it with no mercy and don't forgive them" serunya sebelum mematikan telponnya

Namja itu tidak menjawab permintaan hyungnya dia mematikan sambungan telpon mereka dan tangan ponsel lain dari saku celananya dan mengetik pesan untuk seseorang, setelah selesai dia pergi ke rumah keluarga Yoo saat dia datang dia melihat Jaebum ada disana dan sedang berbicara dengan security memanfaatkan situasi yang ada namja itu berjalan dengan perlahan dia masuk ke kediaman keluarga Yoo setelah seseorang membukakannya pintu belakang

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu" pinta namja itu pada Jihyo yeoja yang membukakan pintu untuknya

"Nde Daehyun oppa" jawabnya

Ternyata namja yang tadi mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah itu adalah Daehyun. Dia memakai sarung tangan lalu mengambil pisau di dapur dan pergi ke kamar Tuan Yoo, dia mengelurkan tali dan mengikat kedua tangan ayah dari Youngjae itu tiang ranjang diatas kepalanya saat namja paruh baya itu membuka mata Daehyun membekap mulutnya sebelum sempat berteriak

"Sstt. Kau harus apa yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku"

Daehyun menancapkan pisau tepat di jantung Tuan Yoo lalu kembali mencabutnya dia kembali menacapkan pisau tajam itu ke dada dan perut namja paruh baya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu berulang kali sampai dia puas, namja tan itu menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi sebelum Nyonya Yoo keluar dia bersembunyi di samping lemari lalu membekap mulut ibu Youngjae itu dari belakang

"Jangan takut kau akan segera menyusul suami tercintamu" bisiknya lalu menyayat leher Nyonya Yoo hingga darah segar muncrat keluar

Daehyun kembali menancapkan pisaunya ke arah perut lalu dada Nyonya Yoo sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Tuan Yoo setelah itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping suaminya yang sudah kaku, dia tertawa puas dendamnya dan hyungnya terbalaskan melihat dua orang yang sangat di bencinya terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Setelah selesai di segera pergi dari rumah itu sambil mengendap-endap tanpa suara seperti saat dia masuk tadi

Daehyun pergi ke rumah yang sudah lama kosong dekat rumah Youngjae dia mengeluarkan plastik bening lalu menaruh pisau tadi di dalamnya setelah itu dia membuka sarung tangan jaket dan topinya yang terkena noda darah lalu membakarnya

Selanjutnya Daehyun membersihkan noda darah di wajahnya dengan air lalu mengambil tas ransel yang sudah dia siapkan disana, namja tan itu mengeluarkan baju celana dan jaket yang masih bersih lalu menggantinya setelah itu dia kembali ke rumah Youngjae dan menyapa Cho ahjussi security rumah itu saat membuka pagar

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Cho ahjussi

"Hyung menahanku dirumahnya dan memintaku menemaninya hingga suaminya pulang" bohong Daehyun "Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanyanya

"Jaebum-ssi datang katanya tuan muda yang menyuruhnya" jawab Cho ahjussi

Daehyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumah saat dia masuk dia mendengar suara teriakan Youngjae dan suara barang pecah dari dalam kamarnya, Song ahjumah dan yang lainnya datang dan berlarian lantai 2 kamar namja manis itu Jihyo meliriknya sekilas saat akan naik ke kamar Youngjae

Namja tan itu menyeringai lalu mengikuti mereka ke kamar Youngjae tapi saat masuk dia sempat terdiam melihat kondisi namja manis itu yang berantakan dengan memar di pipi dan darah di sudut bibirnya

"Tu-tuan muda a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Song ahjumah

"D-dia me-mencoba memperkosaku a-aku refleks memukulnya d-dengan botol kaca itu" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya dan juga rahangnya entah kenapa muncul rasa tidak suka saat mendengar Youngjae mengatakan itu apalagi penampilan namja manis itu jauh dari kata baik. Daehyun merasa tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh Youngjae

"A-apa dia mati?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun berjalan ke arah Jaebum dan menaruh tangannya di bawah hidung memastikan kalau namja itu masih hidup "Dia hanya pingsan" jawabnya

"A-apa perlu aku hubungi polisi?" tanya Jihyo membuat Daehyun menatapnya tajam. Yeoja itu langsung menundukan kepalanya saat itu juga

"Jangan dulu kita akan melapornya pada tuan dan nyonya dulu" jawab Song ahjumah

"Daehyun-ah kau amankan dulu Jaebum-ssi aku akan membawa tuan muda turun" pinta Song ahjumah segera pergi meninggalkan dia dan Jaebum dalam kamar itu. Daehyun lalu mencari tali untuk mengikat Jaebum yang pingsan, dia mengeluarkan pisau yang tadi sudah di bungkus dengan plastik dari saku jaketnya dan menaruhnya saku celana Jaebum

...

Saat sampai di lantai bawah Youngjae segera bergegas mendatangi kamar orang tuanya dia berniat melaporkan Jaebum yang mencoba memperkosanya tapi saat dia membuka pintu dia terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya yang bersimbah darah di atas tempat tidur

"AAAAA" teriak Youngjae tubuhnya lemas tiba-tiba

Mendengar teriakan Youngjae semua pekerja rumah itu berkumpul di depan kamar tuan mereka, semuanya terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi mereka menutup mulut karena mual mencium bau anyir darah

"Jihyo hubungi polisi sekarang" teriak Song ahjumah, yeoja itu mengangguk lalu berlari mengambil telpon rumah dan menghubungi polisi

30 menit kemudian kediaman keluarga Yoo sudah ramai dengan mobil polisi, mereka langsung memeriksa seluruh isi rumah mewah itu tidak terkecuali kamar para pekerja. Seorang namja tinggi turun dari mobil salah satu polisi itu menyambutnya dan melaporkan hasil pemeriksaan mereka

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya namja tinggi itu

"Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo meninggal karena ditikam dengan pisau di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan juga anak mereka hampir di perkosa oleh tunangannya sendiri" ujar salah satu polisi tersebut sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah

"Bagaimana dengan cctv rumah ini?"

"Cctv rumah ini sudah dimatikan 5 jam sebelum kejadian"

"Selamat malam semuanya namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku yang akan menangani kasus kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo" ujar namja tinggi itu pada Youngjae dan yang lainnya

Chanyeol mendekati Youngjae yang duduk di sofa "Jam berapa kau tahu kedua orang tuamu meninggal?"

"Sekitar pukul 10.38" jawab Youngjae

"Apa orang tuamu mempunyai musuh? Mungkin dalam hal bisnis?"

"Se-setahuku tidak" jawab Youngjae ragu tiba-tiba dia memikirkan kata-kata Jaebum waktu itu

"Ya lepaskan aku" teriak Jaebum yang digiring polisi

Mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaebum yang baru saja dipaksa turun oleh polisi, salah satu anak buah Chanyeol mendekat dan menyerahkan pisau yang penuh noda darah padanya

"Ini di temukan di saku celana Jaebum-ssi" ujarnya

"Bawa ke lab dan periksa darah milik siapa ini" suruh Chanyeol

"Tunggu dulu itu bukan punyaku.. aku tidak membunuh mereka itu semua pasti ulahnya" teriak Jaebum lalu menunjuk Daehyun dengan dagunya membuat semua yang ada disana melihat ke arahnya termasuk Youngjae

"Kau tidak bisa menuduh orang sembarang tuan Im" ujar Chanyeol membuat Jaebum menatapnya tajam

"Bawa dia pergi aku masih ingin mengiterogasi mereka" suruh Chanyeol

Setelah Jaebum dibawa pergi dengan paksa Chanyeol kembali menatap Youngjae dan bertanya pada namja manis itu

"Aku dengar kau hampir di perkosa oleh tunanganmu itu dan kau memukulinya hingga pingsan apa itu benar?"

"Nde aku melakukannya untuk membela diri"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau dia mencoba memperkosamu? Bukankah wajar jika kalian melakukan itu dia tunanganmu kan" ujar Chanyeol sontak membuat Youngjae maupun Daehyun geram

Youngjae memandang marah Chanyeol "Dengar Tuan Park meskipun dia tunanganku tapi aku bukan seorang jalang yang seenaknya memberikan tubuhku padanya. Lagi pula kami hanya di jodohkan karena bisnis" jelasnya

"Apa kau tidak sedih? Kau baru saja melihat orang tuamu baru saja meninggal secara mengenaskan tapi aku melihat kalau kau tenang-tenang saja"

Youngjae terdiam ucapan Chanyeol tepat sasaran.. Namja manis itu sama sekali tidak merasa sedih tapi dia hanya shock ketika melihat darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari tubuh orang tuanya

"Apa menurutmu aku harus menangis sampai air mataku habis untuk menunjukannya?" jawab Youngjae setelah lama terdiam

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban berani Youngjae dia menegapkan badannya lalu bertanya pada mereka semua yang ada disana satu persatu dan terakhir pada Daehyun

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jung Daehyun"

"Dimana kau saat kejadian Daehyun-ssi?"

"Aku baru saja sampai saat men..."

"Jadi kau tidak berada dirumah saat kejadian itu? Kemana kau pergi?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya tanpa menunggu Daehyun selesai bicara

Daehyun menatap Chanyeol tajam "Aku pergi menemui hyungku dan menemaninya sampai suaminya pulang" jawabnya

"Benarkah? Lalu jam berapa kau kembali?"

"Sekitar pukul 11. Apa kau sedang mencurigaiku Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Daehyun

"Mungkin.. Apa ada saksi yang melihatmu datang?"

Tidak menjawab Daehyun hanya melirik Cho ahjussi yang berdiri di dekat sofa, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang namja tan itu

"Apa kau melihat Daehyun-ssi datang?"

"Kenapa kau jadi mencurigai Daehyun? Dia sedang tidak ada dirumah sejak sore dan semua orang tahu itu" seru Youngjae sebelum Cho ahjussi menjawab

"Itulah masalahnya Youngjae-ssi dia tidak berada dirumah" sahut Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu?" kesal Youngjae dia tidak terima Daehyun dicurigai

Chanyeol mendekati Youngjae "Ada kalanya kita harus mencurigai orang yang tidak berada dirumah dari pada orang yang berada dalam rumah" ujarnya

Chanyeol menundukan dirinya lalu berbisik pelan "Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang yang belum kau kenal baik Youngjae-ssi"

Youngjae terdiam mendengar itu dia melirik ke arah Daehyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca

"Jadi Tuan Cho apa anda melihat Daehyun datang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi setelah menegakkan badannya

"N-nde aku yang membukakan pintu pagar untuknya dan kami berbincang sebentar sebelum Daehyun masuk" jawab Cho ahjussi. Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengangguk

"Sudah puas Tuan Park atau ada lagi yang perlu kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Daehyun dengan tatapan tajam

"Tidak tapi aku penasaran kenapa Youngjae-ssi begitu membelamu. Apa kau punya hubungan dengan anak majikanmu?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik pada Daehyun

"Chanyeol-ssi bukankah kau lebih baik mengurus kasus ini dari pada mengurusi urusan orang lain" ujar Daehyun dingin Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum penuh arti

"Untuk sekarang sudah cukup interogasinya tapi kalian semua beserta rumah ini masih akan kami awasi" Chanyeol menatap mereka satu persatu dan terakhir Jihyo lalu pergi dari rumah mewah itu

...

...

Youngjae berdiam diri di kamarnya entah kenapa ucapan Jaebum dan Chanyeol kemarin tentang Daehyun mengusiknya, memang benar dia belum benar-benar mengenali namja tan itu meskipun mereka memilik hubungan selama setahun ini tapi waktu mereka bersama sangat minim kedua orang tuannya terlalu mengekangnya sehingga dia takut jika mereka akan ketahuan

Sejak Daehyun datang dia sudah tertarik pada namja tan itu awalnya hanya ketertarikan biasa tapi lama-lama rasa itu berubah menjadi cinta karena dimana pun dia butuh Daehyun selalu ada untuknya dan bisa membuatnya nyaman. Youngjae dengan beraninya mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Daehyun setelah itu mereka menjalin hubungan dan entah kapan hubungan mereka menjadi sangat intim dengan saling menghabiskan malam panas bersama

Tidak ingin pusing memikirkan itu Youngjae keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya, dia ingin memastikan ucapan Jaebum waktu itu benar atau tidak tentang kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Youngjae mencari di rak-rak buku lalu membongkar semua isi laci di dalam ruangan itu, dia membuka lemari rak buku paling ujung bawah dan menemukan sebuah berangkas besi namja manis itu memutar otaknya untuk memecahkan kode kunci berangkas itu

Youngjae memasukkan 4 digit angka 3 kali dari tanggal lahir kedua orang tuanya dan miliknya tapi gagal, berangkas itu terbuka saat dia menekan asal tanggal ketika ayahnya mendapat penghargaan bisnis. Youngjae mengambil beberapa berkas dari dan memeriksanya merasa kurang penting dia kembali memasukannya, matanya melihat ada berkas tebal dari tumpukan paling bawah dia menariknya dan membaca isi di dalamnya seketika matanya membulat melihat isinya

_Ckleck_

Pintu ruang kerja ayah terbuka Youngjae dengan cepat menutup berangkas dan berkas di tangannya dia melihat Daehyun berdiri di depan pintu, namja manis itu berdiri dan menghampiri Daehyun

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gugup saat melihat tatapan tajam dari namja tan itu

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya mencari berkas untuk pemakaman umma dan appa nanti" jawab Youngjae "Aku ke kamar dulu"

Daehyun menatap berkas di tangannya saat dia itu berjalan melewati namja tan itu, entah kenapa saat melewati Daehyun perasaan Youngjae menjadi takut apa lagi tatapan namja tan itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Youngjae mengunci dirinya dalam kamar dia memegangi dadanya jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dia tiba-tiba takut pada Daehyun, dia menepis segala rasa takut dia duduk di ranjang untuk membaca isi dari beberapa potongan koran yang di tempelkan di dalam berkas itu Youngjae juga mengambil macbooknya untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam

**B&D Corp mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pebisnis no.1 di korea selatan**

**B&D Corp menjalani kerja sama dengan Yoo Corp**

**Pemilik B&D Corp beserta istrinya mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan membuat mereka meninggal di tempat**

**Di temukan banyak kejanggalan dalam hasil visum jenazah Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung**

**Aset perusahaan B&D Corp yang seharusnya milik kedua putra Tuan Jung jatuh ke tangan Yoo Seungho**

**Yoo Seungho di curigai dalang di balik kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Jung**

**Minimnya bukti kasus kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Jung di tutup**

"Jung? Mungkinkah Daehyun adalah anak dari pemilik B&D Corp?" gumam Youngjae penuh tanya

Jantung Youngjae berdekat tidak karuan setelah melihat foto Tuan Jung yang terlihat mirip dengan Daehyun dan juga segala pemberitaan yang di dapatnya

Tok..tok..tok

Youngjae terkejut mendengar ketukan pintu dia langsung menutup macbooknya dan berjalan membuka pintu dia melihat Jihyo berdiri di depannya

"Wae?"

"Makan malam sudah siap tuan muda" jawab Jihyo

Youngjae melihat jam diatas meja waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, entah sudah berapa lama dia terkurung di dalam kamarnya dia sama sekali tidak sadar. Youngjae mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum turun ke bawah, namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang

"Mana Daehyun?"

"Daehyun sedang pergi tuan muda" jawab Song ahjumah

"Kemana?" tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun"

Mendengar jawaban Song ahjumah Youngjae menjadi semakin mencurigai Daehyun, dia mengaduk makanan di depannya tanpa berniat memakannya namja manis itu tidak sadar jika dari tadi Jihyo terus menatapnya

...

...

Sudah 2 hari rumah Youngjae diawasi petugas kepolisian dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda jika kasus akan segera berakhir, Youngjae terus mengurung diri di kamarnya dia masih memikirkan tentang Daehyun

_Tok..tok..tok_

Youngjae membuka pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dia terkejut melihat Daehyun berdiri di depannya

"N-nde?"

"Ada Chanyeol-ssi di bawah" jawab Daehyun terkesan dingin membuat namja manis itu sedikit merinding

"A-aku akan turun sebentar lagi" sahut Youngjae lalu menutup pintunya, dia segera membereskan berkas-berkas di atas tempat tidurnya lalu menyimpan di laci nakas dan mematikan macbooknya. Saat Youngjae turun dia melihat Daehyun sedang bersama Jihyo di halaman belakang entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, jujur dia tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka berdua

Di ruang tengah Youngjae sedang duduk bersama Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu menyerahkah surat dari lab padanya

"Itu hasil dari lab. Bercak darah yang berada di pisau yang di temukan di saku celana Jaebum milik kedua orang tuamu" ujar Chanyeol

"Jadi Jaebum pelakunya?" tanya Youngjae

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kami belum memastikannya karena dalam pisau itu tidak ditemukan sidik jarinya, untuk sekarang kami masih mendakwa kalau Jaebum-ssi sebagai tersangka pemerkosaan"

"Tapi bukankah pisau ini sudah termaksud bukti kalau dia pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuaku?"

"Pisau itu adalah pisau yang berasal dari dapur rumah ini dan disana hanya ada sidik jari orang dirumah ini, jadi masih ada kemungkinan jika pembunuhnya adalah orang dalam" jawab Chanyeol membuat Youngjae terdiam

"Kami masih memerlukan kesaksianmu karena Jaebum-ssi terus menyangkal kalau dia sudah membunuh orang tuamu dan juga kami tidak menemukan motif yang pasti kenapa Jaebum membunuh kedua orang tuamu"

Chanyeol melirik tangan Youngjae yang meremas keras di tangannya

"Aku akan untuk memberikan kesaksian sudah cukup lama jenazah kedua orang tuaku berada disana aku ingin secepatnya mengakhiri ini dan segera memakamkan mereka"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kami akan menunggumu besok siang Youngjae-ssi"

Chanyeol pamit setelah mengatakan itu meniggalkan Youngjae yang masih terdiam di sofa sambil meremas tangannya sendiri kertas yang tadi di pegangnya sudah usang dan robek akibat remasan tangannya. Youngjae tersentak saat Daehyun berjongkok di depannya dan menggenggam tangannya lembut

"Jika kau takut maka jangan dilakukan" ujar Daehyun pelan lalu menatap mata Youngjae, entah kenapa ucapan itu terdengar seperti nada ancaman belum lagi tatapan mengintimidasi namja tan itu padanya berbanding terbalik dengan tangan hangatnya

"A-aku akan tetap melakukannya" lirih Youngjae lalu menarik kedua tangannya dan pergi ke kamar

Daehyun berdiri lalu menatap tajam punggung Youngjae yang berlarian menaiki tangga dengan rahang yang mengeras dan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat

"Youngjae mulai mencurigaimu oppa" ujar Jihyo yang datang tiba-tiba

"Aku sudah tahu" jawab Daehyun tanpa menatap Jihyo

"Apa oppa tidak akan menyingkirkannya juga? Baekhyun oppa marah besar padamu saat tahu dia masih hidup" tanya Jihyo

"Aku akan bertindak dengan cepat jika dia membongkar semuanya besok" jawab Daehyun

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? apa oppa menunggunya memenjarakanmu?"

Daehyun menatap Jihyo tajam membuat yeoja itu mundur "Itu akan menjadi urusanku dan bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh, jika aku tidak ingat kalau kau adik dari kakak iparku mungkin aku sudah menyingkirkanmu juga" ujarnya lalu pergi dan menabrak bahu Jihyo yang hanya bisa terdiam dia menelan ludahnya susah payah saat Daehyun mengatakan itu

...

Malamnya Daehyun sedang berjalan mengitari rumah mewah itu yang terlihat sepi banyak pekerja yang sudah berhenti bekerja, hanya tinggal dirinya, Song ahjumah, Cho ahjussi, Jihyo dan 2 orang lainnya. Langkah Daehyun terhenti saat matanya melihat Youngjae yang sedang membakar sesuatu di halaman belakang

"Apa yang kau bakar?"

Youngjae terkejut mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya dia mencoba tenang saat melihat Daehyun

"Hanya berkas tidak penting" jawab Youngjae lalu duduk di kursi, dia menyuruh Daehyun yang masih berdiri dengan tangan tersembunyi di kedua sakunya untuk duduk disampingnya

"Daehyun apa besok kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Youngjae tanpa menatap Daehyun, namja tan itu menatapnya dengan alis yang saling bertautan

"Kenapa?"

Youngjae menoleh dan menatap lembut mata tajam Daehyun "Aku rasa aku benar-benar membutuhkan dirimu disisiku besok"

Daehyun menatap dalam mata Youngjae "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan aku akan pergi denganmu" jawabnya

"Gomawo"

Youngjae mengecup pipi Daehyun lalu pergi dari sana, namja tan itu menatap api di depannya dia mendekat dan mengambil salah satu kertas yang terjatuh di samping tong tersebut. Daehyun meremas kertas itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam tong yang penuh api

...

...

Besoknya Youngjae datang ke kantor polisi bersama Daehyun dan pengacara keluarganya sebelum keluar dari mobil dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam mencoba untuk tenang, saat dia turun dari mobil anak buah Chanyeol langsung menyambut mereka dan membawa mereka ke ruang mediasi. Awalanya namja manis itu bingung kenapa dia di bawa ke ruangan itu? Tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi Youngjae kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasuki tapi saat masuk namja manis itu terkejut melihat ada Jaebum dan kedua orang tuanya disana dia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya

"Duduklah Youngjae-ssi" sahut Chanyeol

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa mereka ada disini?"

"Orang tua Jaebum ingin melakukan mediasi denganmu terkait masalah pemerkosaan itu dan kenapa dia juga ikut masuk" ujar Chanyeol lalu menunjuk Daehyun dengan dagunya

"Aku tidak punya orang tua lagi untuk menemaniku berada disini jadi jika mereka ingin menyerangku setidaknya aku punya pelindung" jawab Youngjae sinis lalu duduk di depan Jaebum

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dia memandang Daehyun dengan senyum penuh arti "Baiklah bisa kita mulai mediasinya?"

Youngjae menatapnya "Aku datang kemari untuk memberikan kesaksian kematian orang tuaku bukan untuk melakukan mediasi dengan pembunuh dan mencoba memperkosaku setelah itu"

"Youngjae aku minta maaf soal malam itu aku mabuk dan tidak sadar jika melakukan itu" sahut Jaebum

"Dengarkan apa katanya.. Bukankah itu adalah salah satu pengakuan Chanyeol-ssi? Dia mabuk dan tidak sadar apa yang terjadi malam itu"

"Youngjae-ah, Jaebum benar-benar tidak membunuh kedua orang tuamu malam itu dia datang karena kau mengirimnya pesan dan menyuruhnya datang" ujar Tuan Im

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah menyimpan atau menghafal nomornya jadi bagaimana bisa aku mengirim pesan padanya. Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri di ponselku"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Benar Jaebum-ssi tidak ada pesan terkirim untuk nomormu di ponsel Youngjae, kami sudah menceknya"

"Itu tidak mungkin aku jelas-jelas membaca pesannya" seru Jaebum

"Jaebum sama sekali tidak mempunyai motif untuk membunuh orang tuamu Youngjae" timpal Nyonya Im

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" Youngjae memberikan berkas yang di berikan Jaebum beberapa hari lalu pada Chanyeol, mata Jaebum dan ayahnya melebar saat melihat berkas itu

"Dia menginginkan aset perusahaan orang tuaku menjadi miliknya dan mengacamku" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun menatap Jaebum tajam saat mendengat itu dia mengeraskan rahangnya

"Dan jika itu masih kurang aku masih memiliki bukti lain di ponselku"

Youngjae mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk meminta ponselnya namja tinggi itu segera menyerahkan ponsel itu, Youngjae memutar rekaman pembicaraan Jaebum di restoran waktu mereka makan bersama dia sempat mendengar pembicaraan namja itu

"Tu-tunggu dulu Youngjae.." Tuan Im mulai panik

"Chanyeol-ssi sudah jelas dia dan ayahnya punya motif untuk menyingkirkan keluargaku untuk mengambil seluruh aset perusahaan dan perjodohan ini hanyalah kedok mereka. Aku ingin mereka dihukum seberat-beratnya" ujar Youngjae tidak mau mendengar ucapan Tuan Im

"Brengsek kau Yoo Youngjae" umpat Jaebum dia bangkit dari kursi dan akan menyerang namja manis itu tapi Daehyun sudah lebih dulu menarik Youngjae dan berdiri di depannya, Chanyeol juga dengan cepat langsung menahan Jaebum

"Bawa mereka" suruh Chanyeol pada anak buahnya

Youngjae membuang nafasnya kasar lalu berdiri "Tugasku sudah selesai aku sudah memberikan bukti padamu jadi bisa kami pergi sekarang?" tanyannya

"Nde silahkan"

"Aku percayakan kasus itu padamu dan pengacaraku" ujar Youngjae sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu

"Youngjae tunggu" Nyonya Im mengikuti Youngjae dan menahan tangannya, namja manis itu melirik Daehyun lalu menyuruhnya berjalan duluan

"Youngjae-ah aku rasa kau salah paham, mereka mungkin mengatakan itu tapi aku yakin jika suami dan anakku tidak mungkin berani membunuh orang tuamu"

"Tapi itu yang terjadi ahjumah... Jaebum membunuh orang tuaku" lirih Youngjae matanya menatap Daehyun yang menunggunya

"Tolong lepaskan mereka. Suami dan anakku tidak bersalah" pinta Nyonya Yoo dengan wajah penuh air mata

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Youngjae mengambil cincin pertuangannya dari saku celanannya "Sekarang aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan keluargamu Nyonya Im"

Youngjae kembali berjalan menghampiri Daehyun "Ayo pulang aku ingin segera melakukan pemakaman umma dan appa" ujarnya lalu berjalan ke arah mobil tanpa menunggu namja tan itu

Daehyun menatap punggung Youngjae yang terlihat rapuh sebelum dia beranjak seseorang menghampiri dirinya

"Hebat sekali dia membantumu melancarkan semua rencanamu. Apa yang kau berikan padanya hingga dia bisa begitu mempercayaimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyalakan rokoknya

"Aku memberikannya apapun yang dia inginkan dan sekarang gilirannya memberikan apa yang aku inginkan" sahut Daehyun dengan senyum menyeringai menatap Chanyeol

"Kapan kau akan menyingkirkannya? Telingaku sakit mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan marah karena ulahmu" cibir Chanyeol

"Bukankah menenangkannya adalah tugasmu sekarang dia istrimu kan"

"Dasar sialan, cepat selesaikan tugasmu aku tidak ingin terus menjadi samsak hyungmu"

Daehyun tidak menjawab dia memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana

"Daehyun. suruh Jihyo keluar dari rumah itu tugasnya sudah selesai" hanya anggukan yang Chanyeol terima sebelum namja tan itu pergi dari hadapannya

...

...

Youngjae menyalami para tamu yang datang untuk memberi penghormatan pada orang tuanya, dia menyelesaikan acara pengremasan abu kedua orang tuanya dengan bantuan Song ahjumah dan pulang ke rumahnya

"Apa tuan muda perlu sesuatu?" tanya Song ahjumah

"Tidak ada ahjumah. Mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku tuan muda lagi aku ingin ahjumah berhenti bekerja disini karena rumah ini akan segera ku jual" ujar Youngjae

"Apa tuan muda yakin akan menjual rumah ini?"

"Nde rumah ini terlalu besar untuku. Ahjumah bisa pergi sekarang jika mau aku sungguh tidak apa" ujar Youngjae meyakinkan

"Baiklah jika itu yang tuan muda inginkan. Saya pamit dulu"

"Gomawo atas semuanya ahjumah"

Setelah Song ahjumah pergi Youngjae duduk sendirian di sofa dan memandang kosong tv di depannya. Di rumahnya sudah tidak ada lagi orang selain dirinya dan Daehyun.. namja tan itu masih berada disana. Youngjae beranjak pergi ke ruang bawah mengambil wine lalu kembali ke lantai atas dia membuka wine itu dan menenguknya sambil memandangi foto orang tuanya, setidaknya wine bisa membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang

"Kau bisa-bisanya minum di saat seperti ini?" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae tersenyum mendengar suara Daehyun dia tahu namja tan itu dari tadi memang mengikuti dirinya

"Aku sedang merayakan kebebasanku. Kau mau ikut minum denganku?" tawar Youngjae lalu menoleh pada Daehyun

"Tidak. Bukankah harusnya kau sedih? Kau sedang dalam masa berkabung" Daehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja bundar dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dadanya, pandangannya lurus menatap Youngjae yang terus minum wine langsung dari botolnya

"Haruskah? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membuatku merasa bahagia sedikitpun"

Youngjae kembali menatap foto kedua orang tuanya "Appa, umma bagaimana kabar kalian di neraka sana? Aku harap kalian bisa menebus segala dosa kalian yang dulu pernah kalian lakukan hingga merenggut nyawa orang lain"

Daehyun hanya diam di belakang Youngjae sambil mendengar rancauan namja manis itu yang mulai mabuk "Kau sudah tahu semuanya tapi kenapa tetap memenjarakan Jaebum?" tanyanya setelah Youngjae selesai

"Aku tidak punya bukti lagi pula kau tidak memiliki motif untuk membunuh mereka" jawab Youngjae

"Kau punya tapi kau malah memilih untuk membakarnya"

"Apa bedanya dia atau kau yang di penjara? Aku akan tetap mati juga kan tapi aku lebih memilih mati di tanganmu dengan begitu dendammu akan terbalaskan" sahut Youngjae dia membalikkan badannya menatap namja tan itu dengan senyum lembutnya

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu Youngjae?" suara Daehyun mulai memberat menahan emosinya

Daehyun bimbang saat menatap mata Youngjae haruskah dia membunuh namja yang telah merebut hatinya ini atau tetap pada pendiriannya membunuh seluruh keluarga Yoo tanpa sisa? Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae membuatnya semakin kehilangan arah

"Bunuh aku jika memang itu yang kau inginkan"

_Prang_

Botol wine yang di pegang Youngjae terlepas nafasnya mendadak sesak saat Daehyun melangkah maju mendekat lalu mencecik lehernya dan mendorongnya ke dinding, Youngjae melihat pandangan namja tan itu seperti ingin menelannya dia menutup matanya lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menyerahkan pembuka wine yang memiliki ujung yang tajam ke arah Daehyun

Nafas Daehyun memburu dia menepis tangan Youngjae yang memegang pembuka wine dan melepas cekikan di leher namja manis itu, Youngjae terjatuh di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah dia menatap Daehyun yang sedang meramas rambutnya kasar seperti orang frustasi

"Arggg fuck" umpat Daehyun

"W-wae? Ka-kau tidak bisa membunuhku?" tanya Youngjae dengan matanya yang memerah

Daehyun menatap Youngjae tajam dia berjongkok di depan namja manis itu dan meremas dagunya "Ya kau benar. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membunuhmu tapi aku masih tetap bisa menyiksamu" ujarnya

Daehyun menarik rambut Youngjae membuat namja manis itu berdiri lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar namja manis itu. Daehyun mendorong Youngjae hingga terjatuh di ranjangnya lalu bergerak cepat menelanjangi Youngjae dan dirinya sendiri, dia melebarkan kedua kaki Youngjae lalu tanpa aba-aba dia mendorong masuk penisnya hingga tertanam di dalam holenya sekali hentak

"AKKHHHH" Youngjae berteriak kesakitan air matanya turun tanpa diminta, dia meremas sprei di bawahnya saat Daehyun langsung bergerak kasar tanpa menunggunya terbiasa

"Akkhh aakkkhh akkkhhh"

Hanya desahan kesakitan yang bisa Youngjae keluarkan saat namja tan itu terus mengeluar masukkan miliknya. Daehyun tidak berbohong saat dia bilang akan menyiksanya namja tan itu terus bergerak brutal tanpa berniat menyentuh spotnya

"Da-Daehyun akhh aakkkhh kumohon aaakkh"

Tangan Youngjae mencoba menyentuh lengan Daehyun tapi namja tan itu dengan cepat mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala dengan sebelah tangannya. Daehyun menunduk bibirnya bermain di leher, bahu, dada sampai ke perut namja tan itu meninggalkan tanda di sekujur tubuhnya

"Ahhh akkhh aaaakkhhhh Daehyunhhh" desah Youngjae dia merasakan sakit di holenya, dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman miliknya mulai berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cairannya sebelum dia keluar Daehyun sudah menutup lubangnya tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk keluar

"AKHHH Daehyunh akhh" Youngjae berteriak saat dirinya baru saja klimaks kering, tubuhnya lemas tapi Daehyun tetap tidak dia kembali menghujam holenya meskipun tahu kalau dia baru saja klimaks kering

Entah berapa kali Daehyun keluar tapi namja tan itu tidak ingin berhenti dia terus-terusan menyiksa Youngjae hingga namja manis itu 4 kali klimaks kering. Keadaan Youngjae sungguh terlihat mengenaskan matanya sembap, wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda yang dia berikan dan juga bercak darah serta cairannya di paha namja manis itu

"S-sakit hikss" aduh Youngjae

"Sakit hahh? Aku lebih sakit saat melihat kedua orang tuaku mati dibunuh di depanku sendiri, aku bersembunyi disana bersama hyungku dan melihat bagaimana ummaku memohon untuk melepaskan mereka tapi ayahmu dengan kejinya menusuk jantung mereka" Daehyun bicara sambil terus bergerak kelar masuk dengan brutal

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan hyungku setelah mereka mengambil semua harta milik kami tanpa sisa sedikitpun? Hyungku rela menjual tubuhnya dan aku rela menjadi seorang kriminal hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami, kau dan orang tuamu tidak tahukan seberapa mengenaskan hidup kami yang kalian tahu hanyalah kesenangan dan harta" bentak namja tan itu tanpa menghentikan gerakannya

Youngjae menangis bukan karena rasa sakitnya tapi dia juga merasa sakit mendengar cerita Daehyun, dia tidak menyangka ambisi orang tuanya menyebabkan keluarga namja yang dicintainya menjadi seperti itu. Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Daehyun yang sedang meluapkan rasa sakitnya

Daehyun menutup matanya saat melihat wajah Youngjae yang penuh dengan air mata sedetik kemudian rasa penyesalan dalam hatinya membuat namja yang merenut hatinya itu seperti ini, dia berhenti sejenak lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dan membalikan tubuh lemas namja manis itu membuatnya menunggik di atas ranjang

Daehyun kembali memasukan miliknya yang masih menengang dalam hole Youngjae yang lecet lalu menumbuknya cepat, Daehyun merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluk Youngjae dari belakang dia menciumi pundak namja manis itu lembut perlahan gerakannya mulai teratur

"Ngaahh aahhh aaahhh" tubuh lemas Youngjae menggelinjang saat Daehyun menumbuk spotnya, dia merapatkan holenya menjepit milik Daeyun di dalam sana

"Da-Daehyun aahhh aaahhh"

Tubuh Youngjae terangkat saat Daehyun menarik pundaknya untuk bangun dan merapat ke dada Daehyun, namja tan itu menahan kedua pundak Youngjae tetap seperti itu dia kembali menggerakan miliknya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang sangat cepat

"Aaahhhh aaahhh nghhh Daehyunhh a-akuhhh ingin aaaahhhhh" ucapan Youngjae tidak dapat di teruskan karena Daehyun dengan cepat mengocok miliknya yang semakin membesar

"Ahh keluar a-akuh aaaahhhhh DAEHYUNNNN" tubuh Youngjae langsung ambrik di ranjang setelah Daehyun membiarkannya keluar kali ini

Namja tan itu ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Youngjae dia memeluk pundak namja manis itu erak, Youngjae terkejut saat merasa tetesan air mata di pundaknya yang basah oleh keringat dia ingin menoleh tapi Daehyun menolaknya

"Tetap seperti ini sebentar saja" lirih Daehyun

"Da-Daehyun kau menangis?" tanya Youngjae suaranya hampir tidak terdengar

"Mianhae... Saranghae" bisik Daehyun lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Youngjae, dia berniat pergi tapi namja manis itu menarik tangannya dan membuatnya kembali tidur disampingnya

"Kajima. Jangan tinggalkan aku" pinta Youngjae dengan suara seraknya, dia bisa melihat mata Daehyun yang memerah penuh emosi di dalamnya

Dengan sisa tenaga Youngjae bangkit dan memeluk erat pinggang Daehyun "Nado saranghae"

"Kau masih bisa mengatakan itu setelah yang aku lakukan padamu dan membunuh kedua orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kedua orang tuaku, mereka bersalah dan pantas mendapatkan itu. Aku ikhlas menerima rasa sakit yang kau berikan anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasih ku karena kau telah membebaskanku dari penjara ini dan untuk kedua orang tuaku itu adalah karma yang pantas mereka terima karena telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu"

Daehyun membuang nafasnya saat mendengar itu "Apa yang kau inginkan dari kriminal sepertiku Youngjae?"

"Kau dan cintamu hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Hanya kau yang aku miliki sekarang jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae yang penuh dengan ketulusan dia menarik tengkuk Youngjae dan mencium bibirnya lembut

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau mencintaiku dan tidak akan pernah meniggalkanku Daehyun" pinta Youngjae saat ciuman mereka terlepas

"I love you and i will stay with you forever" Daehyun mencium kening Youngjae membuat namja manis itu menutup matanya "I'm sorry" lanjutnya

"Please don't be sorry" ujar Youngjae tersenyum manis membuat hati Daehyun menghangat. Namja tan itu memeluk Youngjae dengan erat

"Daehyun-ah" panggilnya

"Hmm?" gumam Daehyun

"Di laci meja belajarku ada berkas perusahaan keluargamu kau bisa mengambilnya, aku menemukan saat membongkat berangkas appa"

Daehyun menoleh dan mengusap rambut Youngjae "Jangan pikirkan itu untuk sekarang lebih baik kita tidur saja" dia kembali mencium bibir Youngjae dengan penuh perasaan

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka Youngjae" batin Daehyun

...

...

_Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt.._

Daehyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu dari suara ponselnya yang tidak berhenti berbunyi, dengan malas namja tan itu membuka matanya dia melihat nama hyungnya sebelum mengangkatnya

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini menelponku?"

"Pagi kau bilang apa kau tidak melihat jam Jung Daehyun. ini sudah jam sebelas siang" teriak Baekhyun

Daehyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya akibat teriakan melengking hyungnya

"Jangan berteriak aku tidak tuli hyung" kesalnya

"Datang ke rumahku sekarang juga sebelum aku memenggal kepalamu" seru Baekhyun sebelum menutup telponya

Daehyun membuang nafas kesal dia bangun dan melirik Youngjae yang masih tertidur pulas, dia membersihkan dirinya dan mengambil berkas yang di bilang namja manis itu semalam. Tanpa membangunkan Youngjae dia pergi ke rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum hyungnya kembali murka

Saat dia sampai Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di meja makan dan menyuruhnya duduk di hadapannya, Daehyun melirik Chanyeol di samping hyungnya yang hanya duduk diam

"Wae?" tanya Daehyun to the point

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Aku sudah bilang untuk menghabiskan mereka semua tanpa sisa tapi kenapa kau malah menyisakan namja itu" seru Baekhyun

"Aku berniat menikahinya" jawab Daehyun dengan santai membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban adik iparnya

_Brak_

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Kau akan menikahi anak dari orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tua kita dan membuat hidup kita berdua menderita. Dimana otakmu Jung Daehyun" teriak Baekhyun

"Aku mencintainya. Lagi pula Youngjae tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini dendam kita hanya pada orang tuanya saja"

"Hahaha lucu sekali. Ternyata sang serigala ini jatuh cinta pada buruannya sendiri" cibir Baekhyun

"Apa yang salah bukankah kalian juga seperti itu? Dan Youngjae juga bisa menerimaku apa adanya" jawab Daehyun

"Bullshit.. Bagaimana bisa dia menerima kriminal sepertimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada orang tuanya?" seru Baekhyun

"Baek tenanglah jangan marah-marah seperti ini" tegur Chanyeol

"Diam Chan biarkan aku bicara dengan anak ini" kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa membuang nafasnya pasrah

"Jika Chanyeol hyung saja bisa menerimamu apa adanya walaupun dia sendiri tahu kalau kau dulu menjual tubuhmu untuk uang lalu kenapa Youngjae tidak bisa menerimaku yang adalah seorang kriminal" cibir Daehyun

Chanyeol menatap tajam Daehyun saat namja tan itu mengucapkannya, dia seolah memberi peringatan pada adik iparnya itu

"Brengsek apa sekarang kau sedang menantangku?" teriak Baekhyun lantang

"Kau mau apa? Mau menghajarku lalu membunuhku?" balas Daehyun

"Kau..."

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya baru akan menghampiri Daehyun yang juga sudah ikut berdiri tapi Chanyeol langsung menariknya menjauh, dia menutup matanya dia mengeram tertahan jika seperti terus kedua kakak beradik ini tidak akan berhenti mereka sama-sama keras

"Sudah cukup. Park Baekhyun kembali ke kamarmu sekarang" bentak Chanyeol

"Aku belum selesai Yeolie, dia perlu di beri pelajaran" seru Baekhyun

"Baek kembali ke kamar biar aku yang bicara dengannya" ujar Chanyeol

"Tapi aku.."

"Tidak bisakah kau jaga emosimu kau sedang hamil apa kau ingin keguguran lagi?" seru Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng dia menatap tajam adiknya sebelum pergi ke kamarnya

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengungkit itu lagi Daehyun, bukankah kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya kalau kau tidak akan membahas itu lagi"

Daehyun mengacak rambutnya kasar "Mian aku emosi hyung aku lupa jika Baek hyung sedang hamil" sesalnya

"Sudahlah sekarang lebih baik kau kembali saja biar aku yang menghadapi hyungmu itu"

Daehyun menatap Chanyeol "Apa hyung juga ingin melarangku untuk bersama Youngjae?"

"Aku tidak berhak melarangmu, itu hakmu untuk mencintai Youngjae lagi pula aku juga bisa melihat kalau dia benar-benar tulus padamu. Masalah Baekhyun biar aku yang atur hanya saja pastikan kalau namja itu tidak membuat masalah untukmu jika tidak aku tidak akan menjamin apa yang akan hyungmu lakukan padanya"

"Nde gomawo hyung. Berikan ini pada Baek hyung" Daehyun menyerahkan berkas perusahaan yang di bawanya

Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya melihat berkas itu "Kau simpan saja Baekhyun tidak memerlukan itu untuk sekarang ini"

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu" pamit Daehyun

"Nde pergilah aku harus bersiap menjadi samsak hyungmu yang bar-bar itu" Daehyun memutar matanya malas mendengar candaan kakak iparnya ini

...

_Ckleck_

Youngjae yang sedang makan ramyun di meja makan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dia tersenyum melihat Daehyun yang datang. Daehyun menghela nafasnya dalam lalu menghampiri Youngjae dan duduk di sampingnya, dadanya mendadak sesak melihat tatapan lembut Youngjae padanya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Daehyun lembut dia masih merasa bersalah karena perbuatannya semalam

"Aku baik-baik saja Daehyun hanya merasa sedikir perih di holeku nanti juga sembuh setelah diobati.. jadi jangan khawatir" Youngjae menjawab dengan senyum manisnya

"Aku minta ma..."

"Sudah cukup jangan meminta maaf lagi" tegur Youngjae memotong kata-kata Daehyun lalu mengusap lembut pipinya, Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae lalu menciuminya

"Perbuatanku semalam sangat kejam. Aku bimbang dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku sendiri apalagi saat kau dengan pasrahnya menyerahkan nyawamu sendiri padaku.."

"Sudah kita lupakan saja semua itu.. oke?" pinta Youngjae "By the way,, kau darimana saja?"

Daehyun tersenyum "Aku pergi menemui hyungku"

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf padanya" ujar Youngjae

"Tidak sekarang Jae-ah aku yakin dia tidak bisa menerima maafmu jika situasinya seperti ini. Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi"

"Memangnya kenapa jika sekarang?" Youngjae mengerutkan alisnya heran

"Dia sedang hamil emosinya tidak stabil untuk di ajak bicara"

"Uhuk..uhukk" Youngjae tersedak

"Gwenchana?" tanya Daehyun lalu memberikan Youngaje air minum

"Hyungmu.. bisa mengandung?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun mengangguk "Nde"

Youngjae tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya "Dia beruntung sekali"

"Ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu?" heran Daehyun

"Ti-tidak emm.. aku hanya membayangkan jika aku bisa seperti itu" ujar Youngjae pelan dia berdiri dengan hati-hati karena holenya masih sakit dan menaruh mangkuk ramyun di bak cuci piring

Daehyun tersenyum lalu berdiri dia menghampiri Youngjae dan memeluk pinggang namja manis itu

"Kau menginginkannya juga?"

Youngjae menoleh dan mengusap tangan Daehyun di perutnya "Tentu saja.. siapa yang bisa menolak jika diberi kesempatan seperti itu"

"Apa kau bisa menunggu sampai aku punya pekerjaan yang halal dan benar-benar bisa layak menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu?"

Youngjae memutar badannya menatap Daehyun "Apa kau sedang melamarku?"

Daehyun mendengus kesal "Tidak. Aku tidak bawa cincin"

Youngjae tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Daehyun yang tengah kesal biasanya namja tan itu hanya bisa menunjukan wajah datar nan dingin saja. Youngjae menghentikan tawanya dan menangkup kedua pipi Daehyun

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cincin yang aku butuhkan hanyalah cintamu dan ya siap menunggumu sampai kapanpun Daehyun tapi sebelum itu kita harus bisa mendapat restu hyungmu dulu.. aku ingin dia bisa memaafkanku dan merestui hubungan kita"

"Itu tentu saja harus ku lakukan bagaimana pun dia tetap hyungku keluarga satu-satunya yang ku miliki sekarang ini"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak merestui kita?"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan tetap memperjuangkan hubungan kita.. hyungku harus mengerti dan menerima siapa yang akan menjadi pilihanku" ujar Daehyun lalu memeluk Youngjae

Youngjae membalas memelukan Daehyun erat lalu tersenyum senang. Dia seakan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Melupakan jika dirinya telah disakiti semalam dan telah menjadi yatim piatu karena namja yang tengah memeluknya ini. Seharusnya dia membenci Daehyun tapi terlalu banyak alasan dan membuatnya tidak bisa membencinya

_Daehyun tidak membunuh kedua orang tuanya didepan dirinya seperti yang dia alami_

_Daehyun tidak pernah dengan sengaja menyakitinya seperti semalam_

_Daehyun yang lebih dulu merasakan sakitnya dan menderita akibat perbuatan orang tuanya_

_Daehyun selalu bisa mengerti dirinya dan selalu ada disampingnya saat suka maupun duka_

_Daehyun yang telah membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu kedua orang tuanya_

Benar kata orang cinta itu buta dan sekarang itulah yang dirasakan keduanya.. Youngjae terlalu mencintai Daehyun hingga membuatnya tidak bisa membenci namja tan itu sebesar apapun dia menyakitinya, begitu pula Daehyun dia rela melanggar janjinya pada hyungnya dan sampai bertengkar hanya karena cintanya pada namja manis itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
